Un requin ne nage pas seul
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Rin aime la compétition, il ne supporte pas de demeurer le numéro deux. Cependant, quelqu'un le pousse à se dépasser dans ses moments de doute. Dans ces moments là, le nageur est libre comme son ami, aussi libre que l'eau.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cet OS est mon premier concernant le fandom de _Free !_ J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon univers de prédilection mais après avoir visionné les deux saisons je me suis laisser entraîner par ce manga.

J'ai une préférence nette pour le pairing Rin/Haruka je l'avoue. Rin étant mon personnage chouchou, du coup je farfouille sa psychologie pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinT.

* * *

OOooOOooOOooOO

 **Un requin ne nage pas seul**

OOooOOooOOooOO

* * *

La nuit vient de tomber, tout le monde se prépare à dormir. Tout le monde sauf lui. Le capitaine de l'équipe de natation de Samezuka reste seul comme toujours. Le silence assourdissant lui rappelle que l'eau n'aime pas le bruit. Pour l'apprivoiser, il faut demeurer respectueux et humble. Sans cela, aucune chance d'entrer à son contact en tant qu'ami.

Rin se tient debout dans l'eau, près du bord, ruisselant de perles chlorées. Qu'il aime cette odeur particulière. Elle emplit ses narines à s'en étourdir. D'ailleurs c'est bien ce qu'il se produit : il nage tellement qu'il finit par perdre le contrôle de son corps, sa tête le tourne. Mais ce n'est rien, c'est le prix à payer comme on dit pour devenir un athlète accompli. Afin de tendre vers son ultime but, son unique rêve.

Alors pour réussir le pari de sa vie, le jeune homme ne compte pas ses heures, supporte la douleur des courbatures, s'entraîne jour et nuit allant jusqu'à l'épuisement. Tout cela pour ressembler à l'être qui communie à la perfection avec cet élément sauvage.

Haruka.

Son ami, son rival, le drame de sa vie. Ce garçon réservé se manifeste être une énigme pour la majorité des gens. Personne ne sait à quoi il pense, jamais. Cependant, l'osmose qu'il forme avec l'eau ébahit les spectateurs à chaque fois. Et Rin envie cet état de fait. Ses pensées naviguent à la frontière de sa raison, l'emportant dans une mer de jalousie.

Oui, jalousie. Le jeune homme aimerait plus que tout dépasser son meilleur ennemi. Le pire étant que ce dernier se contrefiche des performances à son instar.

La frustration monte, le nageur se contient. Comme bien souvent ses sentiments sont difficilement gérables, sa nature impétueuse prend le dessus. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, Rin essaie de se calmer.

Pourquoi s'énerve-t-il tout seul ?

Parce que son chronomètre reste mauvais. Voilà, tout simplement. Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'égalera probablement pas Haru. Pourtant il se donne du mal. De rage, le garçon à la chevelure incarnate frappe la surface de l'eau avec son poing. Les éclaboussures retombent en pluie fine de part et d'autre en même temps que ses larmes dévalent la courbure de ses joues.

* * *

Rin pleure beaucoup trop. A le voir au quotidien on pourrait croire qu'il possède un tempérament dur, forgé dans la roche. En apparence certainement, pas en profondeur. Sa fragilité réside dans sa fierté malmenée. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il souhaite devenir le meilleur, le numéro un. Dès qu'il a croisé la route d'Haru, ses certitudes se sont effondrées comme les châteaux de sable ensevelis par le ressac des vagues. Certes, le jeune homme a trouvé un challengeur de taille qui le pousse à se surpasser mais également un idéal que jamais il n'atteindra.

Alors, tous les jours que dieu fait, Rin s'emploie à réduire le fossé qui le sépare de la perfection de son ami.

Nager pour être le plus rapide.

Nager pour rattraper son rêve.

Nager pour être en haut des podiums.

Nager pour vivre en liberté.

Le nageur renifle, prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène, se racle la gorge à cause du chlore qui vient l'irriter et se redresse. Il n'a pas le droit d'abandonner, rien lâcher, tout donner.

Pour avoir la chance de côtoyer Haru une fois de plus, il se doit de s'améliorer, encore et encore. Il ne peut pas rester sur un échec. Le jeune homme s'appuie de toutes ses forces sur ses mains et se hisse hors de la piscine. Sa détermination revient, bonne chose en soit. Il contourne le plongeoir, monte dessus, rassemble ses forces. Aller, un plongeon de plus, une longueur afin de se perfectionner.

Ce mantra, Rin se le répète constamment afin de se donner de la force. Il aime nager, sentir l'eau pousser contre son corps, forcer l'élément afin de le pénétrer. Il aime aussi ressentir la pression de l'eau se fondre contre ses muscles bandés, et ainsi se propulser loin, bien loin au devant de ses concurrents. Pendant les courses, lorsque qu'il les dépasse haut la main. A ce moment là le garçon n'existe plus, demeure à la place un redoutable prédateur marin, roi des mers et des océans. Le requin fonce et détruit tout sur son passage. Sa vitesse en impressionne plus d'un.

Rin se met en position de départ, il fait claquer l'élastique de ses lunettes bien fort derrière son crâne, réajuste son équipement et s'agenouille, tête baissée. Outre le fait d'entendre un jour les acclamations de la foule l'encourager, le _squale_ veut par-dessus tout nager avec son ami le plus précieux. Car Haru lui donne l'envie de nager, peut importe qu'ils se confrontent dans des couloirs opposés ou qu'ils s'allient pour un relais. Du moment que le dauphin lui montre le chemin, le requin sera toujours auprès de lui prêt à le croquer.

* * *

Une inspiration, expiration et Rin se lance. Avec l'appui de ses jambes, il saute, s'élève un instant dans les airs dans une position quasi parfaite. Bras en avant, corps souple, jambes tendues, il surplombe la piscine de son lycée. Une seconde après avoir été dans les airs, le voilà qui plonge impeccablement dans l'eau chérie. L'impact lui coupe un peu le souffle, même habitué. Il savoure une demi-seconde le calme environnant, sous l'eau tout est paisible, terriblement relaxant. On n'entend plus rien, seuls les battements de son cœur lui apportent la preuve qu'il est en vie. Dans l'eau tout est bleu également. Bleu comme les yeux insondables d'Haru. Bleu comme ses cheveux de jais et son cœur pur. Rin souhaite devenir comme son ami. Il incarne sa force et sa faiblesse, antagonismes magistraux. Néanmoins cela permet au capitaine d'avoir l'envie de se dépasser. Il se promet à l'instant où l'eau pénètre dans ses poumons, de rassembler toutes ses forces afin de gagner la prochaine course.

C'est parti, les doutes de Rin s'évanouissent en même temps que ses brasses l'amènent loin du bord. Personne n'arrêtera le requin désormais. Sous l'eau, il retrouve la liberté, son goût de nager. Là, au milieu de la nuit, seul avec son amour de la natation, il oublie ses déboires et ses échecs. Ils semblent couler au fond de la piscine tandis que le nageur avale les mètres avec ses bras.

S'oublier soit même pour fusionner avec l'eau, partenaire intemporelle. Le garçon aux yeux rubis ne compte plus les secondes, lui aussi se moque du chronomètre. Cela apporte le bénéfice de savourer l'instant présent, retrouver l'essence même de sa passion sans se soucier des records. Grâce à Haru, il se réapproprie l'amour de la natation, ce pourquoi il nage.

Il nage pour son père, pour lui, pour ses amis, pour ressentir l'adrénaline et la fierté d'avoir accompli une grande chose à plusieurs.

A plusieurs, c'est beaucoup mieux que seul.

Même un prédateur solitaire a besoin d'amis, et grâce à ce sport Rin en a trouvé de véritables. Alors, il ne laissera pas les questions l'envahirent, les fantômes du passé le hanter, ses rêves se briser. Il se le promet au moment où il franchit les derniers mètres, Rin se dressera aux côtés de son plus vieil ami afin de l'affronter pour le reste de leurs vies. Coéquipiers et adversaires, mais avant tout compléments l'un pour l'autre.

Rin reprend son souffle, hors de l'eau ne sachant pas s'il a été plus rapide que son temps de base. Qu'importe, dans peu de temps il affrontera son plus précieux rival, ensemble ils atteindront la ligne d'arrivée, tout ce dont Rin rêve.

 **FIN**


End file.
